


Rung Like A Bell [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, Domino is into Cable's arm, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kinkmeme fill, utterly shameless and without any redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Rung Like A Bell" by Primarybufferpanel."Domino knows what she wants, and it's Cable. He decides not to argue the point."





	Rung Like A Bell [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rung Like A Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664389) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Length: 12:48  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rung%20like%20a%20bell.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rung%20like%20a%20bell%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this movie, but Arwen wrote this, so of course I had to read it and it was uh....very hot is an understatement. Also it ticked off so many of my podfic_bingo squares so nicely. Used to fill my "kinky," "read sexy," "rare pairing," and "rough" squares. Thanks to Primarybufferpanel for having blanket permission!


End file.
